Nada como um dia de Neve
by Pah Uchiha-chan
Summary: Rated M / Já sabem porque...


_**Nada como um dia de neve.**_

_**Pah-Uchiha-chan**_

**A estória é toda narrada pela Sakura.**

_Itálico – Pensamentos_

Sublinhado – Inner

Normal: Narração

**Negrito – algum flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M... Já sabem...<strong>

* * *

><p>Inverno... Não posso dizer que é a minha estação favorita do ano, mas é linda assim como todas as outras.<p>

Apesar de não gostar muito do inverno eu adoro a neve. Esses pedacinhos de chuva congelada caindo e causando arrepios são ótimos para fazer bonecos e anjos de neve, além de serem perfeitos para criar uma guerra de neve.

Estava saindo do hospital. Meu turno já acabou e é uma sexta-feira o que só pode significar uma coisa: ficar deitada debaixo de um cobertor bem quentinho, vendo algum filme na televisão e me empanturrando de pipocas, refrigerante e sorvete.

Você deve estar pensando: "sorvete no inverno?"

E a resposta pra isso é: O inverno é a melhor época para se tomar sorvete por que: 1) Não causa choque térmico e 2) Não derrete fácil, como no verão.

Quando estava indo para casa eu passei pelo parque e vi as crianças brincando. Algumas só corriam atrás das outras, outras faziam uma guerra de bolas de neve e outras faziam anjos e bonecos de neve...

Ah... Bons tempos...

Ver tudo isso me deu uma baita nostalgia de quando eu era criança e vivia fazendo isso todos os dias do inverno...

Mas, agora ficaria estranho brincar junto com um monte de crianças de guerra de bolas de neve. Eu já sou uma adulta de 21 anos. Se eu for brincar disso que seja pelo menos com alguém da minha idade...

Bem, chega de nostalgia. Tem um balde de sorvete de chocolate me esperando em casa.

A Ino diz que tem coisas melhores pra fazer do que passar a noite esparramada no sofá e que eu deveria arranjar um namorado, mas, infelizmente, a única pessoa que me interessa, mesmo depois de ter voltado para a vila depois de cumprir com a sua vingança, continua sem nem me dar um pingo de atenção.

Seu nome?

Sasuke Uchiha. De ex-vingador a capitão da elite ANBU da vila de Konoha.

Eu também virei uma ANBU, mas a maior parte do meu tempo eu passo no hospital, salvando vidas.

Eu achei que quando ele voltasse para vila eu talvez pudesse ter alguma chance com ele, mas eu estava redondamente enganada.

Ele voltou do mesmo jeito que era antes: frio e distante.

Ainda lembro que quando ele entrou pelos portões eu fui uma das primeiras a recebê-lo.

— **Olá Sasuke-kun! Bem-vindo de volta!**

— **Hn... Saia da minha frente Sakura, que eu tenho mais o que fazer.**

Aquilo acabou comigo.

Eu só estava sendo educada, nada mais e ele me tratou como lixo.

Já faz 8 meses que ele está de volta e desde então nunca mais dirigi a palavra a ele.

Bump! (Tentativa ridícula de fazer uma onomatopéia de uma pessoa esbarrando em outra)

— Ai. Desculpe. Eu não prestei atenção onde eu- Olá Sasuke.

Que ótimo! Eu só estava pensando nele, não quer dizer que eu tinha que esbarrar com ele.

Levantei-me rápido e arrumei minha roupa.

— Desculpe Sasuke. Eu não prestei atenção onde estava indo.

— Hn.

— Bem, até mais.

E sai andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas você queria que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

_CALADA!_

Rapidamente, cheguei em casa, tirei meu casaco e botas e fui tomar uma banho quente.

Depois coloquei um conjunto para dormir, constituído por uma regata e um short cinza escuro, peguei um cobertor, preparei a pipoca, coloquei o refrigerante em um copo, fui para a sala, coloquei o filme "No embalo do amor", me deitei no sofá e apertei o play.

Mas quando o filme estava pra começar alguém bate na minha porta.

— já vai!

Porcaria! Justo agora!

Quando eu abri a porta, tive uma grande surpresa.

Quem estava parado ali?

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Sasuke Uchiha.

— Sasuke? O que faz aqui?

— Desculpe incomodar Sakura, mas a neve está começando a apertar aqui fora e minha casa fica muito longe.

— Oh! Entre!

E assim eu dei espaço para aquele ser entrar.

— Obrigado.

— De nada. Bem... Que pipoca, eu fiz bastante mesmo?

— Claro. Obrigado. E assim ele foi entrando na minha sala.

— Ia assistir algum filme? – Ele me perguntou da sala.

— Sim! Vou assistir um filme chamado "No Embalo do amor". Fique a vontade para se cobrir com o cobertor. O sofá é bem grande, então cabe nós dois.

Eu disse entrando na sala com a pipoca e o refrigerante dele. Quando eu lhe entreguei a pipoca eu pude perceber o olhar penetrante que ele estava me dando.

_Hum... Isso pode ser divertido..._

Eu me sentei no sofá e fiz questão de sentar de um jeito que fizesse com o que o meu short subisse mais, mostrando mais das minhas pernas, apenas para deixá-lo instigado. Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando.

Assim que eu sentei, ma cobri com o cobertor e apertei play.

Ficamos ali, cada um sentado no seu canto do sofá, comendo pipocas e bebendo refri até uns bons 15 minutos de filme, mas eu estava ficando entediada.

Eu nem estava prestando atenção no filme. Eu só ficava pensando no jeito com que ele me olhou, ma "comendo" com os olhos e estava sentindo a necessidade absurda de provocá-lo.

Ah, por que não? Vai ser divertido...

Pela primeira vez eu dei razão a minha inner.

Então, eu estiquei um pouco a minha perna, fazendo-a tocar de leva na dele.

Eu continuei olhando para a televisão, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo.

Mas o meu refrigerante acabou, então, eu afastei a minha perna, me levantei e fui andando até a cozinha, rebolando de eleve e eu sabia que ele estava vendo.

Assim que o meu copo já estava cheio de novo eu voltei para a sala e vi que o copo do Sasuke também estava vazio. Também percebi que ele me olhava fixamente, e pelo canto do olho eu pude o ver olhando para cada curva no meu corpo.

Eu não quero me gabar, mas eu agradeço a Kami-sama por ter me abençoado com todas as curvas certas nos lugares certos.

— Quer mais refrigerante Sasuke?

Assim que eu disse isso eu me virei para ele e o peguei olhando para um lugar não muito apropriado.

— Hn? Sim, quero. Obrigado.

Eu apenas sorri e peguei o copo da mesinha de centro e observei que ele corou levemente por eu ter o pego no flagra.

Voltei para a cozinha rebolando levemente e eu sabia que ela estava observando de novo.

Sentei-me de novo no sofá, mas dessa vez eu não deitei.

Eu, como uma ninja, sei fingir muito bem que estava dormindo.

Então, eu bolei uma coisa que ia ser muito divertida.

Eu fiquei olhando para a televisão por mais vários outros minutos. Eu não estava vendo o filme, eu estava concentrada em outras, e durante esse tempo, fui fingindo que estava com sono.

Depois de 20 minutos de filme e eu fingi que estava dormindo e fui caindo lentamente para o lado do Sasuke.

Quando terminei eu senti que estava deitada no colo dele, mas, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele não me tirou dali, nem me acordou do meu falso sono, ele simplesmente começou a acariciar os meus cabelos.

Eu me aproveitei um pouco da situação e virei meu rosto, então agora estava de frente para o membro dele.

De repente várias idéias pervertidas começaram a passar pela minha mente, mas eu me controlei para não corar e ainda controlar minha respiração.

De repente as mãos do Sasuke passaram a acariciar meu rosto, meus lábios, meus olhos, meu braço, minha cintura e foram descendo até a minha perna.

Quando ele chegou lá ele subiu um pouco a mão dele e essa passou a apertar o meu traseiro.

Antes que aquilo saísse do controle eu fingi acordar.

— Sasuke? O que você está fazendo?

Eu fui me levantando e quando eu ia sair do sofá ele me segurou pela cintura e me fez sentar no seu colo, bem em cima do membro já duro e pulsante dele.

Ele começou a beijar, chupar, lamber a até dar umas mordidas leves no meu pescoço, e como esse é um ponto muito sensível em mim, eu não tive nenhuma escolha a não ser gemer.

— Sabe Sakura, você não devia ter me provocado...

E antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele me beijou. De inicio foi um beijo calmo, gentil, mas ai a língua dele pediu passagem e, vou ser sincera, como eu poderia recusar?

O beijo passou a ser forte, apaixonado e cheio de desejo.

Suas mãos, que antes seguravam minha cintura, passaram a viajar pelo meu corpo, por baixo da minha camiseta.

Ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, só que dessa vez mais rudemente do que da primeira.

— Ahhh... Sasuke...

Ele rapidamente pegou a barra da minha camiseta e a levantou. Para a minha sorte eu estava de sutiã. Bom, nem tanta sorte assim, já que ele era branco de renda transparente.

— Hn... Sakura, você quer me deixar louco...

Ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, mas agora ele também desceu os beijos até o meio dos meus seios.

Suas mãos agora viajavam pelas minhas pernas, subindo de novo para a minha bunda e a apertando, me trazendo mais para ele.

Eu podia sentir quase exatamente como o membro dele era grande, até mesmo pela calça pesada que ele usava.

De repente ele me levantou do colo dele e eu olhei para ele com um olhar confuso.

Mas os olhos dele estavam cheios de luxuria e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele abaixou o meu short, me deixando só de roupa intima.

Agradecia mentalmente a Ino, por ter me levado para comprar calçinhas fio dental outro dia, porque eu estava usando uma agora mesmo.

Elas são mais confortáveis e são ótimas para essas horas.

E essa combinava com o meu sutiã...

Ele lambeu os lábios e me pegou com violência, me fazendo sentar no colo dele de novo, com as pernas abertas, uma de cada lado do quadril dele.

Beijamos-nos de novo, com mais força e intensidade.

— ah... Sasuke... Isso... Oh!... Não é... Justo...

Disse entre cada beijo que ele me dava.

— Hnn... O que não é justo?

— Você esta com todas as suas roupas enquanto eu só estou de lingerie.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto extremamente sedutor e disse:

— Isso é fácil de se concertar.

Então ele me deitou com as costas no sofá e ficou por cima de mim.

Ajoelhando-se, ele tirou a blusa, então ele tirou a calça e a jogou e algum canto da minha sala.

Agora sim... Nós dois só de roupa intima...

Ele voltou a me beijar e enquanto fazia isso me abraçou, me trouxe um pouco para cima e tirou meu sutiã.

Ele parou o beijo e mordeu o meu lábio inferior antes de se afastar e me olhar com um olhar desejoso.

— Hnn... Você é linda... Sa-ku-ra.

A última parte ele cochichou no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar inteira.

Mas o que me fez gemer mais alto ainda foi quando ele começou a beijar e brincar com os meus seios já rijos.

— OH... Sasuke!

Ele me deitou de novo e passou a brincar com meu outro seio...

Suas mãos foram até o cós da minha calçinha e praticamente a rasgaram do meu corpo.

Ele se levantou de novo e deu mais uma olhada.

Pelo seu sorriso maroto eu pude constatar que ele gostou do que viu.

Ele me beijou de novo e uma de suas mãos desceu até a minha parte mais intima.

Quando ela chegou lá ele enfiou um de seus dedos em mim, bombeando forte, me fazendo arquear para trás e me oferecer mais para ele.

Mas ainda assim, eu queria mais.

— Mais... Forte!

Ele atendeu meu pedido prontamente e colocou mais dois dedos e bombeou bem forte dentro de mim. Eu estava ficando alucinada...

Eu já tinha tido relações sexuais antes com o Kiba, afinal eu sou mulher e também tenho minhas necessidades, mas o Sasuke não precisa saber disso, enfim, eu já fiz sexo com o Kiba, mas nunca foi tão bom como agora. E olha que ele ainda nem tinha enfiado aquele mastro enorme em mim.

— Sasuke! Ah! Mais rápido!

E ele foi mais rápido... Aquilo estava me matando, mas de um jeito ótimo e maravilhoso.

Daí eu senti meu corpo em espasmos e eu soube que ia chegar ao meu orgasmo. E não demorou muito para isso.

Eu me deitei de novo e olhei para o Sasuke. Ele lambia os dedos levianamente e então ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, ficando na altura da minha intimidade. Quando ele chegou lá ele começou a chupar e lamber tudo, e de uma forma tão deliciosa que me deixou louca.

Eu segurei nos cabelos dele. Eu queria prende-lo ali e logo eu tive meu segundo orgasmo.

— AH! SASUKE!

— Não, não Sakura... Diga o meu nome do jeito que você dizia antes... Se você disser eu faço o que você quer... E eu sei que você quer que eu vá bem mais fundo dentro de você...

E ele estava certo. Aquele corpo musculoso, aqueles olhos brilhando em luxuria e aquela carinha de safado me deixavam louca.

— Sas- Sasuke-kun... Por favor...

— Muito bem... Agora vamos ao que interessa...

Ele tirou a boxer que estava usando e eu pude ver o quão grande ele era. Meu rosto deve ter mudado de vermelho opaco para vivo, porque aquilo era MUITO grande.

Mas quando ele terminou de tirar a boxer completamente eu decidi que era a hora de dar o troco, então eu troquei nossas posições e agora eu estava em cima dele.

— Minha vez, Sasuke-kun...

Comecei beijando seu pescoço e deixei várias marcas ali. Desci beijando o peitoral e o abdômen bem definidos e dei uma leve lambida no umbigo.

Ele estava arfante, e eu gostava disso. Ela também estava tentando reprimir os gemidos, mas eu logo daria um jeito nisso também...

Desci minha cabeça mais um pouco e peguei i membro dele em minhas mãos. Comecei com movimentos leves...

— Porra Sakura!

Quando o ouvi soltar um gemido baixo intensifiquei um pouco o ritmo...

— Se você gemer um pouco mais, Sasuke-kun, eu vou mais rápido...

Deu certo, ele soltou um gemido alto e eu intensifiquei ainda mais o ritmo. Pelo arfar dele eu percebi que ele estava prestes a alcançar o orgasmo. Então, eu tirei minhas mãos, ganhando um gemido de irritação por parte dele. Dei mais um beijo nele antes de descer e deixar minha boca fazer o trabalho que minhas estavam fazendo antes.

Pude vê-lo arfar mais e apartar o cobertor que estava em cima do sofá com força.

Ficamos nisso por algum tempo, quando eu finalmente senti o liquido quente invadindo a minha boca. Engoli tudo e olhei para ele, que estava corado. Essa era uma das coisas que eu tive o prazer de ver.

Lambi toda a sua extensão levianamente, limpando qualquer resíduo do seu orgasmo.

Quando terminei, levantei meu rosto e o beijei.

— Você é uma delicia Sasuke-kun...

Ele aproveitou de uma pequena brecha que eu dei e trocou nossas posições de novo. Agora ele estava em cima.

— Chega dos joguinhos e vamos eu que interessa...

E antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele estocou dentro de mim. Forte e rápido.

Como eu já disse, eu já tinha feito isso com o Kiba, mas com o Sasuke era definitivamente melhor.

Mas, de repente ele diminuiu o ritmo.

Eu soltei um som de insatisfação e olhei para ele.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e perguntou:

— Quem tirou sua virgindade, Sakura?

Ai, não dá pra acreditar que ele estava mesmo perguntando isso...

— Sasuke-kun...

— Responda e eu vou mais rápido...

— Ki-Kiba...

Ouvi ele soltar um urro de irritação e ele voltou a estocar forte dentro de mim.

— Ele é melhor do que eu Sakura?

Nem de longe!

— N-não! Ahhh... AH!

— O que você quer?

— M-mais... ohhh... forte...

E ele estocou mais forte.

Aquele homem estava me deixando alucinada.

Eu já não raciocinava a um bom tempo. Eu só sentia. Sentia todo aquele prazer. E era muito bom.

Depois de um tempo bombeando forte dentro de mim e milhões de gemidos depois, eu tive meu terceiro orgasmo e eu também senti ele gozar dentro de mim.

Ficamos assim por um tempo até que ele me pegou no colo e nos levou para o quarto, onde ele me deitou na cama e deitou ao meu lado em seguida.

— Você sabe o que isso que nos fizemos significa, não é Sakura?

— Hum... Não exatamente.

— Isso significa que você não pode fazer isso com nenhum outro homem, porque agora você é minha. Eu... *suspiro* Eu te amo Sakura, e eu não vou permitir que nenhum outro homem te toque do jeito que eu fiz.

_OOPA! PARA E VOLTA! ELE DISSE QUE ME AMA?_

ELE DISSE! ELE DISSE! ELE NOS AMA! ELE NOS AMA!

— Vo-você m-me a-ama?

— Mais do que tudo, só que eu fui muito idiota e estúpido pra não te dizer mais cedo. Desculpa por isso. Me desculpa por ser um idiota e por ter feito você sofrer. Eu te amo e prometo nunca mais te machucar.

— Awn Sasuke-kun... Eu também te amo.

E assim eu o beijei. Um beijo doce e delicado, mas cheio de amor.

— Espera aqui, eu já volto.

E ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Alguns segundos depois ele voltou com um sorriso no rosto.

_OH MEU DEUS! ELE ESTÁ SORRINDO!_

Ele veio até o meu lado da cama e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ele já estava vestindo as calças dele e de um dos bolsos ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho.

— Sakura, eu sei que eu fui um idiota e que te machuquei muito, mas eu juro que nunca mais farei isso. Você foi a primeira garota que eu amei. Hoje você é uma mulher, mas continua sendo a única pessoa que eu amo. Eu sei que tenho vários defeitos, mas eu gostaria muito de acordar todos os dias para ver o seu sorriso ao meu lado e saber que eu finalmente posso ser feliz. O que eu quero dizer é: Sakura Haruno, você me daria o prazer de viver uma vida longa e feliz ao seu lado, te chamando de Senhora Uchiha?

_OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS! O QUE EU FALO?_

FALA QUE SIM CRIATURA!

Eu já estava chorando de alegria e só consegui fazer uma coisa:

— SIM! SIM! SIM! SIM! SIM!

E me joguei nos braços dele, levando nós dois para o chão e comecei a beijar todo o seu rosto, terminando com um beijo longo e apaixonado na boca.

— Ashiteru Sasuke-kun.

— Ashiterumo Uchiha Sakura.

Nossa, como o meu nome soa bem com esse sobrenome.

X

X

X

X

X

X

A partir desse dia, o Inverno se tornou a minha estação favorita do ano.

_**Fim...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Kisu no kokoro**_

_**Deixem reviews, ok?**_


End file.
